One Shot: Un voeux réalisé
by Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi
Summary: Cynthia, vampire de son âge, venant d'un village reculé décide de réaliser son voeux: entrer au service des Volturie ! Mais...


Coucou miina-san ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel article, sagissant d'un OS flambant neuf sur Twilight, plus précisement sur les Volturie et un OC ! Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé sil vous plait !

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Stephenie Meyer ! A mon plus grand bonheur 3

* * *

Flash Back

PDV Cynthia  
J'arrive devant ce chateau abritant la "famille royale",les Volturi. Apparement ils auraient faillit se battre,et même que leur garde  
entière c'étaitent déplacé je ne peut y croire,ou alors il y aurais eu mort d' tout simplement quelqu'un aurais  
empécher cette gueurre,dommage ça aurait divertissant.

FANTOME: tu es bizarre,voir flipante.

MOI: Â tu crois,au et puis je suis venue ici pour une bonne raison.

En effet si j'était venue ici ce n'était pas pour une visite de courtoisie,mais pour les rejoindre.Même si je n'aime pas leur habitude alimentaire, je veux les rejoindre!  
Alors j'avance puis entre par la porte d'entrée et commence à marcher dans ses grands couloirs sombre qui, pour ma part, tourne en rond. Une fois arrivée devant l'immensse porte qui abrite la salle de conseil des Volturi où se touve Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Marcus,  
je me demande s'il se souvient de moi. Certainement pas, après tout je suis la cause de sa transformation. Bon allez te défile pas,tu y vas ! Je souffle longuement puis décide d'entrer -en claquant la porte,je ne change pas mes habitudes- et d'avancer vers le centre de la salle et de fixer Aro qui est considéré comme le chef des Volturi. Celui-ci d'ailleur se retourne vers moi et me sourit comme...comme je sais pas quoi. Je lui sourit à mon tour,il me fait signe d'avancer ce que je fis avec un grand amusement en voyant  
le regard noir d'une certaine blonde assez petite qui se trouve à coter d'un brun assez mignon. Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers Aro qui me sourit toujours et me tend sa main,ce que je prend comme une invitation à lire mes pensé m'avance encore plus  
jusqu'à lui prendre la main,il semble de plus en plus surpris au fur et à mesure qu'il lit dans mes pensés. Mais je ne lui en tient pas rigueur, il est rare de voir une personnes tel que moi. J'ai un don rare qui me sert beaucoup,mais qui ne me sert à rien dans les combats.  
Il me lâche enfin la main et me sourit.

MOI: J'aimerais vous rejoindre

ARO: Pour ma part je suis entièrement d'accord,ton don pourrait nous servir

MARCUS: Tu as déjà pris ta désicion Aro

MOI: Bonjour Marcus

MARCUS: Bonjour Cynthia

MOI: Â tu m'as pas oublié

CAÎUS: Fait comme tu veux

ARO: Alors bienvenue chez toi

FIN DU FLASH BACK

PDV CYNTHIA  
Je souris à ce souvenir puis décide de me bouger car Aro doit encore m'attendre,mais ce ne sera pas la première prend ma  
tunique rouge et noir et la revétis,puis enfile mes bottes à talons aiguille et me met à courir dans les couoirs,mais je m'arrète en  
entendant des tourne la tête et voit une âme pleurer,sans réfléchir je me rapproche d'elle et lui caresse le cheveux.

MOI: Comment t'apelles-tu et pourquoi es-tu ici ?

FANTÔME: Je m'appelle Lina et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici

MOI: Je vais t'aider,je m'appelle Cynthia,enchanter! -sourit doucement- Allez viens je vais te cacher dans ma chambre en attendant.

Je la prend dans mes bras et marche tranquillement jusqu'à ma chambre -enfin quartiers- et la dépose sur mon lit,je la prévient que  
je doir me rendre à une réunion mais que je reviens tous de suite aprè la laisse et me remet à courir à travers le chateau,encore heureuse  
que ma chambre se trouve quasiment à coter de la salle.J'arrive devant la porte,et sans prendre le temps de frapper je rentre en claquant  
la porte pour bien montrer à tous que je suis arriver et me dirige vers Aro sans remarquer les invitées qui s'y me prend  
la main comme à chaque fois que je me reveille et lit mes pensés pour savoir à quoi j'ai réver,je trouve cela byzarre mais je ne réplique rien.  
Je le vois grimacer et je sais pourquoi c'est d'ailleur pour ça que je retire ma main préstament et que je me met à coter du fauteuille de celui-ci en essayant de ne pas croiser  
son fixe les nouveaux arrivant et jette un coup d'oeil à l'adolescante qui se trouve à coter de deux deux car je ne vais pas m'amuser à compter  
combien ils sont.

MOI: Que faîtes-vous ici ? Et qui êtes-vous?

MARCUS:Ce sont les cullen,et ils sont venu car Aro voulait savoir comment se portait la petite

ARO: Voyant elle n'est plus petite maintenant,elle est grande -se tournant vers renésmée- comment vas-tu ?

RENESMEE: Bonjour Aro,je vais très bien merci et vous

ARO: Bien bien,malgrè les deux dernières minutes

MOI: Oui ba excuse-moi je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de le cacher,en même temps tu ne m'a jamais poser la question

ARO: Il faudra qu'on parle seul à seul après

MOI: Accorder -se tournant vers la famille- Que celui qui essaye de lire dans mes pensés arrête,mes pensés n'appartiennent qu'a Aro,  
Marcus et moi-même.

EDWARD: Et pourquoi donc ?

MOI: Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier

ARO: C'est bon partez,ne revenez que lorsque je vous l'aurais dit

CARLISLE: Au plaisir

Ils partirent et moi aussi en éspérant pouvoir échapper à Aro et la futur conversation que j'aurais avec lui, manque de chance -ou de rapidité- il m'attrappe délicatementle bras et me traine à sa suite, puis je me souvient de la jeune enfant à qui j'ai promis de revenir vite. Alors je lui donne un coup de pied retourné en m'excusant et prend la fuite en direction de ma chambre et une fois arrivé je m'i enferme  
puis me retourne éssouflé vers la jeune fille qui me regarde étonné. Surement car j'ai tenu parô m'approche à nouveau d'elle et la porte comme une princesse puis la dépose sur mon lit et la borde.

MOI: Où es-tu morte ?

LINA: Dans une grande salle où il y avait trois messieurs

MOI: La salle du conseil

LINA: Tu la connais ?

MOI: Oui car je fait partis de la "famille" qui se trouvait dans cette salle

LINA: Toi aussi tu vas me manger ?

MOI: Mais non ne te fait pas de soucisje suis différente,je ne bois le sang que de mon calice

LINA: Un calice ?

MOI: C'est quelqu'un qui a accépté de se faire mordre et se faire boire le sang par un vampire.A partir de cette instant il appartient  
à ce vampire

LINA: Tu es un vampire ?

MOI: Oui mais une gentille ne t'inquiète pas, moi j'ai un calice, enfin j'avais un calice il y a bien longtemps.C'est pour lui que je suis venue  
ici, c'est pour le revoir. Maintenant je n'en ai plus,mais je ne veux pas qu'Aro le sache c'est pour cela que je porte des lentille vert  
émeraude, sinon il verrait mes yeux noirs

LINA: Je peut être ta calice si tu veux

MOI: -rigole- tu ne peut pas tu -regard triste- es déjà morte, mais tu te rappelle qui t'as tuer ?

LINA: Un homme au long cheveux

MOI: -inquiète- Noir ?

LINA: Non blond et blanc

MOI: -ironique- Quel coincidence !

LINA: Tu le connais ?

MOI: Oui mais je ne m'entends pas avec lui

LINA: Vous ne vous aimez pas ?

MOI: Non

LINA: Pourquoi ?

MOI: C'est comme ça et pas autrement,bon je vais te faire traversé jusqu'à la salle de conseil pour que tu puisse aller au paradis  
des gentils enfants

LINA: Et je revérrais mes parents et mon petit frère ?

MOI: Oui je te le promet mais,tu avais un petit frère ?

LINA: Oui c'était encore un bébé de 8 mois,il était avecmoi et maman et papa quand on est entrés dans la salle

MOI: Caïus tu vas bientôt ne plus être de ce monde

Je sors de ma chambre avec Lina sur le dos et commence à courir à travers les nombreux couloirs qui mènent à la salle "du trône"  
Une fois arrivée j'ouvre la porte en finesse -une première- et m'avance devant eux qui me regarde quelques peu ébaïs par le fait  
que j'arrive avec fantôme dans les bras, enfin sur le souris façon moqueur à Caïus,et en évitant le regard d'Aro je m'avance  
jusqu'à me trouvé juste au dessus de Caïus qui me regarde inté lui sourit encore plus et lui met ma petite Lina dans les bras

MOI: Tu te rappelles d'elle ?

CAÏUS: Non

MOI: Fait pas le con!

ARO: Surveille ton language

MOI: T'as osé tué une petite de 6 ans et un bébé de 8 mois ?! T'es qu'un monstre!

ARO: Cynthia !

MOI: Ro toi ta gueule !Qu'est-ce t'a à toujours vouloir savoir de quoi j'ai réver ?!Et arrêtes de vouloir connaître mon passé!

MARCUS: Calme-toi Cynthia

MOI: -se tournant vers Marcus- Désoler

CAÏUS: On ne peut pas tous vivre comme toi

MOI: Comment ça ?

ARO: Avoir un calice

MOI: Avoir un calice? -rigole- c'est une blague j'éspère ?!Vous voulez connaître mon passé?Et bien d'accord,sachez déjà que je vous  
ai mentis,je n'ai pas 400 ans,mais vrai nom n'est pas Cynthia,mais Cassandre!J'ai été créée par un monstre qui tuais des  
humains pour son plaisir,alors il avait beau être mon père biologique,je l'ai tuer.J'urais aimée être comme vous,avoir eu une vie d'humaine  
mais non!Je suis née vampire,je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais c'est comme (délire avec ma maman:çatvgvtvgfcre) ça  
-se tournant vers caïus- mais peut être parce que ma mère était une enfant de la mon régime alimentaire, je ne vous ai pas  
mentis, je me nourris éxclusivement de mon -se tournant vers Marcus- j'ai du partir et je ne l'ai jamais veut dire  
que ça fait plus d'un siècle que je ne me suis pas nourris, et je ne sais pas comment je fait.

LINA

CAÏUS: Tu serais une lycan ?

MOI: Exact mon chèr Caïus

LINA: Je peut rentrer chez moi ?

MOI:Ho oui désoler lina -sors de sa poche un flacon couleur bordaux et lui verse sur la tête-

LINA: C'est quoi ?

MOI: Mon venin mélanger à mon sang, c'est de l'alchimie. -sourit- Adieu

LINA: Non juste au revoir! -se met sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse sur la bouche-

MOI: Sais-tu ce que tu viens de faire ?

LINA: Oui j'ai fait un pacte comme ça si tu te sens triste ou que tu as besoins d'aide comme moi  
aujourd'hui il suffiras que tu m'appelles et je viendrais tous de suite -fait un mouvement rapide  
de la tête de droite à gauche-

MOI: Merci -lina disparaît- vraiment merci

Je souris encore et décide d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire, me serais-je  
tromper en venant ici ?En décidant de vouer ma vie au Volturi?Oui sûrement.

MOI: Maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos question secrètes, à moi -se tournant vers Aro- Pourquoi  
tient-tu chaque matinà savoir de quoi et qui j'ai réver ?

ARO: Pourquoi ?

MOI: Me cherches pas

MARCUS: Réponds lui Aro, j'aimerais que tous ceci se finissent

ARO: Tu es de son côter ?

MARCUS: Non je conscent juste que ce n'est pas agréable de se faire ignorer

MOI: Aro ma pascience a des limites

ARO: Parce que...Je t'aime.


End file.
